User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. What to do if I deleted your story? First off, let me say that I never, ever, enjoy deleting a story. As a writer myself, I understand that we all care about our works and don't want to see them deleted. But, please try and understand that we have guidelines here that we thrive very hard to maintain. Our goal for this site is to be the premier location for horror stories in the creepypasta genre. In order to achieve that goal, we have to be strict on what we do and don't accept when it comes to stories. '' ''With that said, if I deleted your work, you do have several options at your disposal. You can contact me right here on my talk page and ask me why I deleted it. I will do my best to give you a detailed breakdown of what was done wrong and what needs to be changed before the story can be posted on the main site. If you wish to discuss anything in private, feel free to ask, and we can move it over to E-mail or Skype. '' ''You also have the option to place your story in the Writer's Workshop where it will be reviewed by users and won't run the risk of being deleted. Once we green light the story, you can move it over to the main site without fear of deletion. You can also submit a Deletion Appeal if you feel that your story met the quality standards, and was deleted unfairly. In this case, other admins will look over your story and decide if it does in fact fit the criteria to be on the site, or if it should remain deleted. '' ''Best advice I can give here, make sure that you have your own copies of your stories. Write them in a word document and save it to your PC. If you're not sure if your story is site ready, use the Workshop first. This won't give you the immediate gratification of having it posted, but it will ensure that your work gets reviewed without being deleted. '''Finally, if there is anything I can assist you with, feel free to reach out. ''' Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Archive 8 Archive 9 Archive 10 Archive 11 Archive 12 Favor Would you do me a favor and shoot me a "Hey, it's me" email to jayten1984 at gmail dot com. Thanks, brotha. Jay Ten (talk) 22:25, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Article I would be happy to check out the article. My e-mail is gkbloem@gmail.com Umbrello (talk) 18:39, May 22, 2017 (UTC) A Jeff Inspired Story Hey BanningK. I'm a huuge fan, especially of your Jeff the Killer remake. Kind of opened my eyes to how some good stories are just poorly written. That being said, I decided to rewrite the story of my personal favorite creepypasta monster, Jane the Killer. I don't know your opinion on the character, but I wrote the story as a continuation of the mythology and setting you reinvented in your remake a few years ago. Honestly I'm just wondering what you think of it, and if I did your Jeff justice. http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jane_the_Killer_2017 -Irish Irish tyranny (talk) 19:49, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, I've put my latest story on the writers workshop, hope it's good enough for the wiki --Luke the Wolf (talk) 12:22, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, I've put my latest story on the writers workshop, hope it's good enough for the wiki You should find it easily, it's xcalled Eclipse: A Second Chance, hope you have the timeto review --Luke the Wolf (talk) 12:25, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, I've put my latest story on the writers workshop, hope it's good enough for the wiki You should find it easily, it's xcalled Eclipse: A Second Chance, hope you have the time to review it. --Luke the Wolf (talk) 12:25, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Drop the BAAASSS Remember that old Hollyharson Manor story I was writing some few years ago? I finally got a finished rough draft if you care to look through it. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:591025 Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 10:45, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me Mr Banning, but I notied next to a users contributions are red or green numbers. Do I need to worry about those. Sorry if this is something I missed, I am new here. --Icydice (talk) 18:56, August 31, 2017 (UTC) You have some competition I've learned that "Dinner with Vivianna" isn't the only food horror comedy piece out there. Raidra (talk) 00:03, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey Banning, was just looking through the comments section on JtK 2015 and noticed that your original was twice as long. Do you happen to have a link to the original? 22:47, September 18, 2017 (UTC)Lavecki :http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_the_Killer_2015:_Creator%27s_Cut Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 22:51, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Gonna add my author category Pending approval Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:38, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. Could you add it to A Figure in the Fog for me? It's locked as a past PoTM winner. Thanks again! Doom Vroom Category Request Hi, Banning! I thought I'd harass ask you for permission to add a Doom Vroom category. I meet the conditions per the blog rules (21 original stories, wiki signatures on each, and my own work) save for Admin approval. I have plans to continue to expand my collection of stories, so - uh - the hypothetical category would definitely get some use and expansion in the future XD Thank you for taking the time to consider my request. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:36, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the blog! Since it wouldn't let me post to the blog for some reason, I'll leave a message here. Thanks for the information about the user categories! I've just finished putting my stories in their own category. ~basks in the glow of having my own category~ Raidra (talk) 15:44, September 20, 2017 (UTC)